


Operation Payback

by Evilfairy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, mafia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Зарисовка на тему - Мафия!Ау





	Operation Payback

**Author's Note:**

> в общем, товарищи хорошие. фандомный гастролер снова с вами, только сегодня, только у вас - это не фанфик, даже не его эманация.   
> это было написано "чисто по фану" в конфу в телеграме, как зарисовка на тему мафия!ау, и это зарисовка. соу, оно не должно быть чем-то большим и чем-то большим оно и не будет.   
> если у вас есть вопросы к названию - то это название первой же песни в моем плейлесте, ибо у меня не было ни малейшей идеи по этому поводу.  
> а еще тут есть тони, который страдает. просто так. потому что я могу.   
> не люблю джейн фостер.  
> а вот вас всех люблю-целую.

Все началось с Джейн. С Джейн Фостер, отличной учёной, случайной встречи в опере, куда Локи притащил Тора культурно развеяться. Со смерти их отца прошла пара месяцев, Локи с удивлением узнал, что приёмный, а потому Один отказал ему полностью в наследстве, возмутив этим и маму, и Тора.  
  
— Ты брат мне, Локи! — яростно заявил Тор, прижимая к себе со всей силы. Локи стиснул его в ответ так крепко, как только мог, запихивая свои чувства подальше и размышляя, как называется френдзона, если вы родственники (приемные, да, но какая разница, если мотивация одна).  
  
Опера прекрасна, Тору предсказуемо скучно, пока он случайно не сталкивается с ней. С Джейн. Джейн мила и достаточно умна, чтобы не вызывать отторжение своей глупостью, но ей не хватает ума быть глупее симпатичного ей мужчины (Локи понимает насколько мерзко, цинично и грязно это звучит, но ей лет тридцать, а трахалась она явно только со своей работой).  
  
Локи начинает ревновать мгновенно, болезненно и горько. Тор, обаяшка белозубая, улыбается так ярко и искренне, хоть и не понимает половины из того, что говорит ему Джейн.  
  
Итогом становится обмен телефонами, социальными сетями и пламенные обещания написать/позвонить.  
  
Тор сдерживает обещание. Он переписывается с Джейн во время семейных завтраков: пока Локи обсуждает с мамой финансовые вопросы и политику, Тор под столом строчит ей идиотские опусы, которые вряд ли стали лучше с выпускного класса. Тор пишет ей, когда они перетирают дела на встрече с лондонцами, глупо тыкает в экран своими неуклюжими большими пальцами и тупо улыбается. Локи хмурится и обкашливает дела, пока Тор пинает хуи.  
  
***  
  
Локи привычно, что он всегда на шаг позади - там его место, за спиной Тора. Не то чтобы он не имел амбиций, его амбиции выше Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг, но его амбиции рушатся, точно башни-близнецы,   
перед Тором. Когда Тор оборачивается к нему за советом, когда Тор опирается на его руку, когда Тор заявляет, что "Локи сказал" или "Локи считает", Локи сгорает заживо, чувствуя себя значимым и важным, необходимым. Локи знает, что необходим Тору. Что бы Тор делал без его советов?  
  
— Спасибо, но с Джейн я и сам могу разобраться.  
  
— Не можешь, — лениво отвечает Локи, глядя на проплывающий мимо город. Они едут в машине на прием, Тор весь вечер ныл, что галстук его душит, но Локи повязывал сам этот гребаный галстук и точно знает, что это не так. – Сколько ты будешь водить ее за нос? Она рано или поздно узнает о твоей работе. О нашей семье. Что она тогда скажет?  
  
— Ей не нужно этого знать.  
  
— Ты стыдишься того, кем являешься. Это мерзко и дурно, - фыркает Локи. Ему не нужно смотреть на Тора, чтобы знать - тот набычился, на его висках и шее проступили вены.  
  
— Локи, — предупреждающе шипит он. Локи оборачивается и приподнимает брови:  
  
— Я тебя слушаю.  
  
Им не дают договорить, они приезжают на место. Организатор тусовки - Тони, мать его, Старк. Тони плотно приседает им на уши, лыбится и несет чушь. Локи видит его насквозь - синяки под глазами, фальшивый смех. Локи, впрочем, нет дела до демонов Тони.  
  
Плюс-один Тора опаздывает, а когда приходит, то столь хороша, что Локи злобно отворачивается в сторону и дышит, считая про себя.  
  
Локи никогда не считал себя хорошим человеком, так что... он не собирается отступать.   
  
***  
  
Тору приходится оставить Джейн одну, и та упархивает на балкон - покурить. Особняк - классический бред с попыткой закоса под викторианский стиль, балкон такой же дурацкий - больше декоративный, на нем тесно даже одному. Джейн возится с сигаретами, не может никак разобраться с зажигалкой - порывы ветра мешают. Локи кашляет, отвлекая ее от этого увлекательного занятия.   
  
— Ох, Локи, — улыбается Джейн, у нее добрая улыбка, улыбка человека, который смотрит на красивые цветы, не зная, что те плотоядные. — Мы сегодня с тобой и не поздоровались.   
  
Джейн всегда передает Локи приветы, когда они с Тором говорят через видеосвязь. Тор поворачивает к Локи камеру и заставляет помахать - Локи машет, скалится и думает, что только псих примет этот оскал за дружелюбную улыбку. Его гнетет мысль о том, что Тор может навсегда остаться с Джейн.   
  
Эта мысль приготовила его себе в опере и с тех пор никак не закончит затянувшуюся трапезу, откусывая понемножку.   
  
Локи думает об этом, ломая шею какому-то глупому ушлепку, решившему, что воровать из общего бюджета - хорошая идея. Локи думает об этом, пока его люди закапывают трупы за городом, а сам Локи в легком пальто топчется на еще не успевшей промерзнуть земле. Есть тысяча и один способ лучше избавиться от трупов, но есть в этом что-то сатанински приятное - глупое настолько же.   
  
— Добрый вечер, — вежливо отвечает Локи, и Джейн, напрягшаяся от долгого молчания, расслабляется. Её плечи опускаются, вдохи идут свободнее. Её шея - очень хрупкая и беззащитная. Локи даже самому себе кажется маньяком неадекватным, страшно подумать, как он выглядит со стороны. – Если он добрый.   
  
— Это так. Мы редко выбираемся с Тором в такие места.   
  
— Он не любитель культурного отдыха. Ему нравятся охота, футбол, пиво и плохие фильмы, - (а еще сидеть часами на природе, валяться под небом на склоне холма, разглядывая облака, старый добрый кантри, черно-белые комедии, стар трек и ведьмак - насчет последнего не точно, но кого, если не его, Тор, блин, косплеит?) — А тебе классическая опера, Кафка и розовое шампанское.  
  
— Белое сухое вино, — поправляет Джейн с легкой улыбкой. — К чему это?  
  
— Тор говорил тебе, чем занимается по жизни?  
  
Улыбка сходит с ее лица, она хмурится. Локи не собирается рассказывать сам, он хочет возложить это на плечи Тора. Джейн хватит ума понять, что ее пытаются надуть, попробуй тот отмазаться. Джейн - натура тонкая и не стерпится с мыслью о том, что Тор возглавляет незаконную империю.   
  
Локи улыбается ей максимально невинно и уходит в зал.  
  
***  
  
Странное дело, думает Локи, открывая глаза и видя перед собой мерзкую рожу Малекита. Эта раковая опухоль до сих пор не откинулась и продолжает свои грязные делишки. В последний раз Локи его видел еще при отце, тот ползал в ногах, вымаливая себе жизнь. В последние годы в Одине проснулась смешная гуманность, от которой было больше проблем, чем пользы. Как сейчас. Один тогда отпустил Малекита, и теперь тревожные слухи о его возвращении поползли по всему городу, но Локи отмахивался. Локи был занят ревностью, о да, как умно. Гениальный Локи, стратег Локи - слепой котенок с тремя лапами этой хуйни и то бы не допустил.   
  
— Я тут отправил несколько фото твоему брату, и он обещал скоро приехать.  
  
Локи от его слов улыбается. Оказывается, у него разбиты губы, и это пиздец как больно, но сумасшедшая улыбка не хочет покидать его лица. Локи скалится, Локи готов захохотать, но глотает смешки.   
  
— Он не брат мне, если ты вдруг не слышал о перестановках у нас в семье, — хрипло произносит Локи, продолжая ухмыляться.   
  
— Он не брат тебе, но ты все еще стоишь за его спиной, - замечает Малекит, и, господи, ему бы приз за самую стремную рожу. Что это, плохой закос под сами-знаете-кого?   
  
— Он не брат мне, но это тебе не поможет, — выплевывает Локи и все-таки хохочет. Ему страшно самую капельку за Тора, но где-то в глубине души он знает, что Малекит не сможет ни удержать Тора, ни причинить ему вреда.   
  
Малекита, кажется, слегка пронимает или он решает для себя, что Локи чокнутый, и уходит.   
  
Локи вспоминает, как злобно смотрел на него Тор за то, что он наговорил Джейн. Тор бесился и рычал, готов был, казалось, придушить, и Локи думал, что его жизнь действительно висит на волоске - ощущалось опаснее, чем сейчас.   
  
— Зачем тебе та, от кого придется всю жизнь прятать настоящего себя? - спросил Локи прямо, Тор с каким-то животным злым звуком ударил кулаком рядом с его головой, грозно нависнув, глядя в глаза. Локи чувствовал себя зачарованным этой замершей над ним громадой чистого гнева. От Тора перло горячим яростным жаром, но Локи чувствовал холодок в слабеющих от томного чувства ногах. Бессмысленность реакций тела как она есть.  
  
Тор отстранился, и Локи вымелся тут же из комнаты, вышел из дома один, не посмотрел по сторонам, чуть не попал под машину и вот... черт, стоило бы задуматься, а будет ли Тор его спасать.  
  
Но Локи не нужно было думать об этом, Локи знал: будет.  
  
***  
  
Когда дверь слетает с петель и в комнату входит Тор, Локи прошивает сильная дрожь. Воздух вокруг Тора странно наэлектризован, практически искрится - коснуться страшно. Тор в полной страшной тишине, двигаясь удивительно быстро, подходит к стулу и разрезает веревки. Локи кажется, что он видит на ноже кровь.   
  
Вставать тяжело - все тело затекло, и в ноги, и в руки тут же впиваются тысячи иголок. Локи разминается - под тяжелым нечитаемым взглядом Тора. Тор помят, Тор явно участвовал в драке.   
  
— Что с Малекитом? — спрашивает Локи, и Тор вздрагивает от его хрипа.   
  
— Мертв.  
  
Проходит пара секунд, а потом Тор все-таки налетает на него, прячет в своих объятиях, медвежара, делясь мелкой дрожью.  
  
— Ты жив-жив-жив, — бормочет Тор, потираясь лицом о его плечо, шею, беспорядочно шаря руками по спине, тяжело дыша.  
— Да что мне будет, — хрипло выдыхает Локи. Его почему-то не захватывает резкий быстрый ритм Тора, он медленно зарывается пальцами в его волосы, чувствует легкий запах пороха. Это такое наслаждение - нежиться в его руках. Пожалуйста, только не отпускай.   
  
Тор чуть-чуть отстраняется, заглядывает в глаза беспокойно, словно боится, что перед ним фикция. Локи ободряюще улыбается ему, и разбитые губы кровят. Больно.  
  
— Твои губы, — шепчет Тор и тут же тянется своими руками, бестолковый. Локи давит вскрик, когда Тор прикасается к его нижней губе, взгляд у Тора совсем шальной, зачарованный. Локи перехватывает его руку и чуть отводит от своего лица, а потом слабо, едва касаясь губами чужих губ, целует Тора, если это можно назвать поцелуем - водит бесполезно и наивно, как школьница на своем первом свидании, и гибнет, ожидая реакции.   
  
Тор сбито дышит, переплетает их пальцы, прижимается лбом ко лбу и шепчет:  
  
— Тебе будет больно, если я тебя действительно поцелую.  
  
Локи хочет этой боли, но её не хочет Тор, это видно в его дурацких щенячьих глазах.   
  
Тор помогает ему выйти, и они уютно молчат по дороге. Им не мешают.  
  
Локи думает о том, что уже неважно, рассказал Тор Джейн правду о себе или нет, они больше никогда не будут разговаривать по видеосвязи.   
  
Эта мысль греет его змеей, свернувшейся вокруг горла. Локи и сам змея, ах он манипулятор и негодяй.   
  
Локи знает точно: Тор любит змей.


End file.
